Suivre son coeur
by Lysanea
Summary: Un os plus que classique, des couples au scénario ! Nos quatres pilotes préférés finissent par reconnaître les sentiments qui les lient... sans prétention, juste divertissant, enfin j'espère...


**Titre** : Suivre son coeur.

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**_Pairing _**: 1+2, 3x4.

**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre R. Winner, Wufei Chang. _

**_Résumé :_** Un os plus que classique, des couples au scénario ! Nos quatres pilotes préférés finissent par reconnaître les sentiments qui les lient... sans prétention, juste divertissant, enfin j'espère...

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : j'ai une petite série d'anciens os dans mon vieil ordi que j'ai pu récupérer, alors je vous en offre un en attendant la suite de ma fic "un si long sommeil". Cadeau pour ma ptite Maryela ! Bonne lecture ! Kisu Lysa.

* * *

**_Suivre son coeur._**

- _BARTON !_

Duo ouvre si violemment la porte d'entrée qu'en deux secondes à peine, il se retrouve avec le sabre de Wufei pointé sur sa gorge.

- Ca va pas, Maxwell, tu veux mourir ?

- Où est Trowa ?

Wufei baisse son sabre, impressionné malgré lui par ce que Duo dégage de puissance en cet instant.

- Dans le hangar avec Yuy, répond-il sans rien laisser paraître. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Duo ressort sans répondre et prend la direction du hangar.

Wufei, après une première hésitation, finit par le suivre, inquiet et intrigué à la fois.

La lueur dans le regard de Duo est terrifiante et sa voix, plus glaciale et tranchante que peut l'être celle d'Heero, ce qui n'est pas anodin.

Shinigami n'est pas loin, et Wufei se demande ce que Trowa a bien pu faire pour le réveiller en dehors d'un champ de bataille.

Heero et Trowa sortent juste du hangar quand les deux autres arrivent.

Duo ne ralentit pas, fonce droit sur Trowa et lui décroche un violent direct qui l'envoie au sol.

Heero s'interpose alors que Duo se penche déjà sur lui.

- Ca suffit, Duo.

- Dégage, Yuy, c'est entre lui et moi.

La tension est montée d'un coup alors que la température, elle, est violemment retombée.

Duo n'appelle _jamais_ Heero par son nom : l'affrontement semble inévitable.

.- Non. Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, fais-le, mais je ne te laisserais pas le frapper encore.

- Comment peux-tu le défendre ? Ecarte-toi, laisse-moi lire dans son œil visible quelle ordure il est !

Trowa, qui entre-temps s'est relevé, pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Laisse, Heero, c'est le seul moyen de le calmer. Je t'écoute, Duo.

- Tu m'écoutes, conard ? Ca me fait une belle jambe ! Que tu sois asocial et insensible, que tu ne ressentes rien ne te donne pas le droit de blesser les gens qui t'aiment ! S'il y en avait bien un, de nous tous, qu'il ne fallait pas blesser, c'était Quatre !

- J'avais une mission à remplir. Le reste ne doit pas compter. Quatre est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- C'est pas une raison, shit ! Tu peux faire le bouffon et le clown dans ton cirque, Trowa Barton, mais pas avec Quatre, c'est clair ? Alors ne t'avises plus de l'approcher plus que nécessaire, ou tu le regretteras. Et toi, continue-t-il en tournant les flammes violettes de son regard vers Heero, ne te mets plus _jamais_ en travers de ma route. Aussi parfait soldat sois-tu, même si je dois en crever, je te le ferais regretter avant également.

Il fait demi-tour sans attendre, sous le regard admiratif et plein de respect de Wufei.

- Par Nataku ! S'il pouvait toujours être comme ça !

- Pas sûr que tout le monde apprécierait, répond Heero en vérifiant l'œil de Trowa, qui commence à sérieusement gonfler sous sa mèche. On rentre te soigner ça.

- Merci, Heero.

- Il n'y a pas été de main morte, remarque Wufei en constant les dégâts.

- Je l'ai mérité.

- Seules nos missions doivent compter, le reste attendra, il faut qu'il le comprenne, affirme Heero. Quatre a compris, lui.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demande Wufei alors qu'ils prennent le chemin de la maison. Pas que vos histoires m'intéressent, mais pour que Maxwell en vienne à frapper l'un de nous, ça doit être assez important. Si nos missions doivent en pâtir, je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre.

- Bien sûr, Wufei. Pour remplir notre dernière mission, il m'a fallu séduire Lady Une.

- Oui, et t'as couché avec elle. Bon, c'est choquant, dans un sens, mais la fin justifie les moyens. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Winner et Maxwell.

- Quatre le vit très mal, même s'il n'en montre rien, sauf à Duo.

- Pourquoi le vit-il mal ?

- Tu peux être très con, Wufei, parfois.

- Je t'emmerde, Yuy ! se vexe-t-il, comme à chaque fois qu'il a le droit à une remarque de ce genre. Si tu veux pas me répondre, je trouverai seul.

- Faudrait déjà que t'acceptes de voir ce que t'as sous les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je perds patience !

- Kuso, tu n'as pas compris que Quatre est amoureux ?

Wufei se fige.

- De Lady Une ?

Heero et Trowa s'arrêtent à leur tour et se tournent vers lui.

Trowa ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres face à l'image provoquée par la remarque de Wufei et à l'exaspération d'Heero.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! soupire Heero. Il est amoureux de Trowa, baka !

Wufei est tellement surpris qu'il ne relève pas le « baka », pour une fois.

- Tu te fous de moi, Yuy ? Il se fout de moi ? répète-t-il en s'adressant à Trowa.

- Non, Wufei. Et je l'aime aussi, si tu veux tout savoir.

- C'est… Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Par Nataku ! gémit-il en levant les mains au ciel, on est pas en colonie de vacances, les mecs, faut arrêter vos conneries ! On est en guerre, bordel ! Faites chier !

Il a juste le temps de mettre un mouchoir sous son nez et de filer dans la maison.

Heero et Trowa lui emboîtent le pas en silence et ont juste le temps d'entendre une porte claquer à l'étage lorsqu'ils rentrent.

- On va prendre la salle de bain du bas, décide Heero en le conduisant à travers les pièces.

- Je suis désolé de la tournure prise par les évènements, murmure Trowa alors qu'Heero commence à le soigner.

- C'est normal de connaître des crises, l'important c'est d'arriver à les régler rapidement et de manière définitive. Occupe-toi de Quatre, je m'occupe de Duo.

- Et Wufei ?

- Il se calmera de lui-même dès qu'il verra la situation s'arranger. C'est le seul moyen de le gérer.

- Ok.

- Je ne te mentirai pas, Trowa, tout ça me dérange, j'aurai préféré que ça n'arrive pas. Mais j'ai confiance en notre groupe. Nous sommes des soldats, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être autre chose pour le moment. S'il faut faire une piqûre de rappel, je le ferrai autant de fois que ce sera nécessaire. Et quand la guerre finira, nous verrons ce qu'il reste de nous et ce qu'on peut en faire.

- Auprès de qui as-tu tiré de si bonnes résolutions ?

- A ton avis. Y a de la matière, en haut de sa natte.

- Et de la force au bout de son bras…

- Si t'avais prévu de couper ta mèche, je te conseille de la garder encore un peu, c'est plus discret que des lunettes noires.

Trowa sourit alors que Heero range tout le matériel qu'il a utilisé pour soigner la blessure de son ami.

- Merci, Heero.

- De rien. Tu m'as aussi soigné et veillé quand j'ai fait sauté Wing, et de nombreuses fois après.

- C'est ce que font les amis, même si à l'époque, je ne savais pas encore vraiment que c'était ce que nous étions en train de devenir.

Ils échangent un sourire un peu gêné.

Un bruit de placard et de métal attire l'attention d'Heero.

- Quatre doit être en train de préparer le dîner, c'est son tour, ce soir. Je vais aller l'aider et en profiter pour parler un peu. Je suis pas vraiment doué, mais bon, je vais faire de mon mieux…

- Il va le sentir, c'est le principal, après, ça ira tout seul. J'ai des messages à envoyer et mon rapport à terminer, je vais dans ma chambre.

- Bien, on se revoit à table. Essaie d'éviter de croiser Duo.

- Tu veux dire Shinigami, sûrement.

- Il était pas loin, c'est vrai. J'irai le voir après le dîner. Il est aussi inquiétant qu'intéressant, quand il est dans cet état.

- Vu la lueur dans ton regard, je ne sais pas qui, de Duo ou de toi, a le plus à s'inquiéter de l'état d'esprit de l'autre.

Heero ne répond rien mais son sourire s'élargit.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittent la salle de bain et prennent chacun une direction.

Trowa gagne sa chambre sans croiser Duo, et Heero rejoint Quatre dans la cuisine.

_Une heure et demie plus tard, à table…_

Les cinq pilotes ont un invité, ce soir-là : le Silence.

Ca ne gêne absolument pas Wufei de pouvoir manger au calme, mais il sent comme les autres que c'est plus un malaise qu'un silence tranquille, alors il décide de la chasser de table…

… d'autant plus qu'il a quelque chose d'important à dire.

- Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer, annonce-t-il.

- Non.

- Yuy…

- Hors de question, le coupe Heero d'une voix sans appel. On a commencé en solo avant d'accepter qu'ensemble, on était plus efficaces. Les missions ne risquent rien, Trowa et Quatre ne sont pas des amateurs, et Duo non plus.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? intervient Duo d'une voix glaciale.

- Que tu laisseras tes sentiments et ton ressentiment pour Trowa de côté. Tu ne mettras pas sa vie en danger pour te venger de Quatre, par exemple.

Duo se lève, une colère froide danse au fond de ses yeux qui se sont assombris.

S'il est aussi impressionné que les trois autres, Heero n'en montre absolument rien et lui rend son regard sans ciller.

- Tu me prends pour qui exactement, Yuy ?

- Un excellent pilote et un excellent soldat, c'est pour ça que je ne crains rien pour Trowa.

- That's enought ! Tu me fais chier à toujours agir en fonction de lui, à toujours le protéger et le défendre !

- Stop ! intervient Wufei en tapant du poing sur la table. Y en a marre à la fin, dites-moi que je rêve ! T'es bien en train de faire une crise de jalousie, Maxwell ? Toi aussi, tu te crois en colo ?

- C'est quoi ton problème, Wu ?

- Mon problème, autres ces surnoms ridicules que tu me donnes, c'est que vous délirez complètement ! Vous vous croyez où avec vos histoires de fesses ? Notre mission n'est pas une soirée à thème pour un club de rencontres homosexuelles !

- J'ai jamais demandé à être gay mais j'assume totalement, et crois moi, Wufei du clan du Dragon, j'aurai préféré qu'on m'arrache le cœur plutôt que de tomber sous le charme hivernal du plus gros iceberg que la Terre ait connue depuis la fonte des glaces et la disparition des cercles polaires originels !

Le Silence revient s'incruster après l'aveu de Duo, un bien lourd Silence…

Duo est d'un rouge soutenu, mais ce peut être dû à sa longue tirade sans respirer ou si peu, à sa colère ou bien à sa honte face à la portée de ses paroles.

Il n'ose même pas regarder Heero.

Repoussant son assiette vide, il fait demi-tour.

- Shit ! Fucking day !

- Duo… commence Quatre.

- C'est bon, Quatquat, ça va passer. Je vais me calmer dans ma chambre.

Il gagne l'escalier sans un mot de plus.

- Je refuse de bosser dans ces conditions, Yuy ! Tu me ferras pas croire que nos missions ont plus de chances de réussite avec tout ce bordel qui nous distrait. T'as intérêt à trouver une solution rapidement sinon je me tire sans demander mon reste.

Wufei débarrasse sa place et disparaît dans la cuisine, puis dans sa chambre, certainement.

.- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute, s'excuse Quatre. Je vais voir Duo.

- Non, Quatre, laisse-moi y aller. Je vais lui monter une part de gâteau qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre et discuter avec lui.

- Ca lui fera plaisir, reconnaît Quatre en souriant.

Un sourire qui se crispe lorsqu'il se retrouve seul à seul avec Trowa.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué cet incident avec Duo. J'aurai dû me douter de sa réaction, ça ne pouvait que le mettre dans un tel état. Mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi… J'avais mal et besoin de soutien, c'est naturellement que je me suis tourné vers lui, sans penser aux conséquences. Je suis heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas plus blessé.

- J'ai mérité ce coup de poing et plus encore. C'est à moi de m'excuser, Quatre, la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est te blesser. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Je le sais. J'ai juré que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi et ceux que j'ai pour les autres ne devaient jamais entraver nos missions. Ca a été très difficile de te savoir avec elle, de t'imaginer, même si je luttais contre ces images qui envahissaient mon esprit, mais je… Trowa… qu'est-ce que… ?

Trowa s'est levé et s'est penché vers lui, par-dessus la table plus qu'étroite.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi alors que j'étais en elle… murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Quatre rougit violemment alors que Trowa s'écarte à peine pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

- Ca sera toujours comme ça, Quatre. Si je dois le refaire, je le referai. Avec elle ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est que du sexe, ce ne sont que des corps, je ne ressens rien. C'est un rôle de plus. Je n'attends qu'une chose, pouvoir le faire avec toi, pour ressentir, pour partager, pour aimer, pour être... moi. Le plus grand rôle de ma vie, si tu l'acceptes, ce sera d'être ton amant, et je ne parle pas que de sexe.

- Trowa…

- Je sais que tu as la force de dépasser tout ça, de le supporter, j'espère que tu en auras l'envie, quand tout sera fini. Que ça n'aura pas détruit la pureté des sentiments que tu as pour moi. Je sais que je ne les mérite pas, Quatre, mais j'y tiens plus qu'à ma propre existence.

- Mon amour pour toi, je le garde comme l'une des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai en ce monde, Trowa. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais j'espère qu'il survivra à tout ça.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te promettre de te protéger, Quatre, parce que si une de nos missions l'exige, je devrai t'abandonner à ton sort. Mais je veux que tu saches que si ce jour arrive, je…

Quatre pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne dis rien, je le sais, je le sens. Tout ira bien, Trowa, pour nous cinq. On va sortir de tout ça et alors, on prendra un nouveau départ.

Trowa s'écarte de la table et lui tend la main.

- Viens…

Quatre se lève en prenant sa main et se laisse attirer sur ses genoux.

Ils se blottissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans un mot.

Heero, qui ressort juste de la cuisine chargé de sa part de gâteau, sourit devant se tableau, et prie que ça se finisse à peu près comme ça avec Duo.

Cet espoir résonnant dans tout son corps, il monte dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Duo.

Il frappe et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il entre.

Duo est assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé.

Heero s'avance et pose l'assiette, ce qui lui vaut un rapide coup d'œil de Duo.

- Quatre m'a appris à faire le brownie, tu veux pas me dire ce que t'en penses, toi, l'expert ?

- Nan.

Heero sourit, soulagé et un peu déçu en même temps : Shinigami semble être parti se coucher…

- Duo, arrête de bouder.

- Et toi, arrête d'être gentil parce que t'as pitié de moi, c'est vexant, à la fin !

Heero le rejoint et s'assoit de l'autre côté du bord de la fenêtre, face à lui.

- J'ai jamais eu pitié de toi, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- J'ai dit des trucs méchants et tu ne reviens même pas dessus, et tu m'apportes du gâteau. Ca ne peut être que parce que tu me trouves pathétique, c'est pas cool.

- T'as dit des trucs vrais. Je peux être le pire des glaçons de toute la Création. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal avec toi, Duo, je change grâce à toi.

- Alléluia…

Heero a appris à identifier ce ton qu'emploie souvent Duo comme de l'ironie.

- Ca ne se voit peut-être pas encore… Mais, Duo… même si je sais que t'en as pas besoin… tu me donnes envie de te protéger.

- Je ne suis pas Trowa, réplique-t-il, essayant de ne rien montrer du trouble provoqué par son aveu.

- Arrête ça. Je me sens proche de lui, c'est vrai, on se ressemble, quelque part. Presque comme deux frères. C'est toi qui m'as permis de comprendre que nous étions amis, comme avec Wufei, comme avec Quatre.

- Mais pas comme avec moi… soupire Duo.

- Regarde-moi.

- Nan.

Heero soupire à son tour.

- Il y a une chose que tu as dite qui m'a blessée. Je ne te demande pas si tu veux savoir laquelle, tu vas me dire « _nan_ ».

Duo lui jette un rapide coup d'œil.

Non, il ne regrette pas le temps où Heero lui disait à peine deux mots, et ne faisait des phrases entières que par rapport aux missions.

Oui, il aime discuter avec lui, il aime leurs joutes verbales et leur rapport de force, même si c'est souvent Heero qui gagne.

Cette fois comme presque toutes les autres.

- C'est quoi ? finit-il par demander, sa curiosité plus forte que le reste.

- C'est quand tu as dit que tu aurais préféré qu'on t'arrache le cœur plutôt que de tomber sous mon charme. C'est douloureux d'entendre ce genre d'affirmation.

- Comme si tu savais ce qu'est la douleur.

- Tu m'as appris.

Duo le regarde enfin.

- Je suis désolé mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Heero. Au moins, je ne souffrirai pas autant.

- Et pourquoi souffres-tu ?

- Tu fais exprès ?

- _Nan_.

- C'est pas drôle, 'ro !

- Non, tu as raison, on est sérieux, là, répond-il en tirant affectueusement sur le bout de sa natte. Tu souffres parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

- Oui, reconnaît Duo en rougissant, mais sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

- Tu crois être le seul à souffrir parce qu'il aime quelqu'un, alors qu'il n'en a pas le droit ?

- Non, et c'est pour ça que j'ai réagi si violemment avec Trowa. C'est déjà difficile pour Quatre de faire en sorte que ses sentiments ne gênent pas le bon déroulement d'une mission, Trowa pourrait y mettre un peu du sien.

- Tu crois que c'est simple pour Trowa de…

- Shut up ! s'énerve Duo en repoussant sa main qui tient toujours le bout de sa natte. Tu recommences à le défendre ! Pense et fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous ! ajoute-t-il en descendant du rebord de la fenêtre. Va souffler sur son œil pour le consoler, au lieu de perdre ton temps à jouer cette comédie avec moi !

Heero sourit de son mouvement de colère et descend à son tour.

- T'es adorable quand t'es jaloux.

- Vas-y, continue de te foutre de ma gueule ! J'ai l'air d'un clown, c'est ça ?

- Ne mélange pas tout. Trowa est le clown, et toi, tu es…

- Je suis quoi, hein ? Vide ton sac, je suis blindé, assure Duo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Heero s'approche de la table à côté de l'assiette qui contient la part de gâteau qu'il prend.

- Toi, tu es le gourmand, le bout en train, répond-il en s'avançant jusqu'à son lit où il s'est assis. Tu es aussi et surtout la seule personne qui a su toucher mon cœur de cette façon, continue-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui. Et tu es, enfin, la personne avec qui j'aimerai essayer de construire quelque chose, je crois qu'on dit « sortir », quand la guerre sera finie, termine-t-il en lui présentant un bout de gâteau devant la bouche.

Duo l'ouvre presque machinalement alors que les paroles d'Heero font doucement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Il referme les dents sur le morceau de brownie sans quitter Heero des yeux, et l'engloutit en quelques secondes.

Saisissant enfin parfaitement le sens des paroles entendues et persuadé qu'il ne rêve pas, il écarte ensuite la main d'Heero pour venir chercher ses lèvres…

… mais Heero se recule.

- J'ai dit « quand la guerre sera finie », Duo. En attendant, tu devras te contenter de mes brownies, ajoute-t-il en lui représentant un morceau.

Duo, déçu, engloutit le deuxième morceau, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens.

- Ché pô chust, proteste-t-il.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Pour le reste, je suis sûr que tu comprends.

- Nan.

- Duo…

- Shit ! fait-il en se levant, qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre, 'ro ? On risque nos vies tous les jours, pourquoi on pourrait pas profiter du peu de bonheur qu'on peut avoir à côté ? Tu crois que j'aurais plus ou moins envie de te sauver au risque de faire échouer la mission en fonction de si tu m'embrasses ou pas ? Tu crois que si un jour on se dispute, je te laisserais en plan ?

- C'est plus compliqué, Duo, réplique-t-il en allant poser les restes du gâteau sur la table.

- C'est toi qui compliques tout. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : si on sort ensemble, on va encore plus s'attacher l'un à l'autre parce qu'on va partager des moments forts et ça va être de plus en plus difficile de faire la part des choses…

- La moindre seconde d'hésitation peut nous être fatale, et tout faire rater, tu le sais.

Duo se rapproche pour lui faire face.

- Je le sais, oui. Mais ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que c'est trop tard, Heero. Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, j'essaierai toujours de faire en sorte que tu sois le moins touché possible. Mais si je dois faire un choix, je remplirai ma mission, même si ça veut dire t'abandonner.

- T'en es si sûr que ça ?

- N'as-tu pas dit que nous étions des professionnels ? Même si l'homme hurle en nous, il reste prisonnier tant que la guerre durera et qu'on aura besoin du soldat. On a grandi avec ça dans le crâne, malgré tous les sentiments que nous pouvons avoir les uns pour les autres, on ne pourra jamais détruire cette directive ni passer outre. Le sort des Colonies dépend de nos réussites, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus fort que tout.

- Tu penses donc que ça ne nous nuira pas ?

- Ca ne nuira pas à nos missions ni à notre mission principale, non. Mais ça nous nuira à nous, c'est certain, si on en réchappe mais que d'autres restent sur le carreau. Encore une fois, c'est inévitable, Heero, parce que les sentiments sont déjà là. Et nous devrons vivre avec ça, nos regrets de n'avoir pas su saisir nos chances, notre situation qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes au détriment des relations que nous avions construites, les sacrifices qu'on nous aura obligé à faire.

- Alors c'est pour le futur qu'on doit s'inquiéter, c'est ça ? L'après ?

- S'il y en a un, oui.

- Tu as peur que nous n'ayons pas l'occasion d'être ensemble après la guerre.

Duo hausse les épaules.

- L'occasion, la force, j'en sais rien, tout dépendra de la suite. De ce que nous allons laisser derrière, de nos sacrifices, de l'état dans lequel nous serons en sortant de là, si on s'en sort.

Ils se regardent un long moment en silence.

Duo comprend que ça doit être difficile pour Heero de devoir penser à tout ça, alors pour une fois, il se tait et attend patiemment.

- Tu sais, finit par reprendre Heero, je ne pensais pas à tout ça, avant. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce que je ferai après l'Opé Météore. Mais la mission a changé et le fait de devoir l'accomplir en groupe et non plus tout seul a tout bouleversé, surtout en nous.

- Tu as peur que nous échouions ?

- Je ne sais pas, Duo. Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est trop tard, de toute façon, les sentiments sont là.

- Effectivement. Tu as peut-être la force de les nier, tu peux continuer à faire le glaçon si tu veux, je peux même faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, si tu me le demandes. Mais tu dois comprendre que dans les faits, ça ne changera rien. Les sentiments seront toujours là et un jour où l'autre, nous aurons à assumer la responsabilité de leur existence.

- Je n'aime pas te voir si sérieux, Duo. Tu me ferais presque plus peur que quand tu es en mode Shinigami.

- Baka.

- Hey, n'inverse pas les rôles, c'est ma réplique, et c'est toi le baka ! proteste Heero en lui pinçant le nez tendrement.

- Je crois que c'est exactement ça, 'ro. On dirait que t'as pris de moi et que j'ai pris de toi. On est presque à égalité, en fait !

- Profites-en, il n'est pas certain que ça se reproduise.

- C'est sûr que c'est un peu particulier, ce soir…

- « Fucking day » ? s'amuse-t-il en souriant.

- Ca dépend comment il se termine…

Heero soutient son regard provocateur, puis il soupire.

- Je n'aime pas être indécis. Je comprends pourquoi on nous a tellement mis en garde contre le fait d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. On arrive pas à y voir clair, à faire la part des choses. Je n'arrive pas à définir quelle attitude est la plus sûre.

- Que dirais-tu de faire un essai ?

- Un essai ? Je…

Duo a l'impression de voir le cerveau d'Heero fonctionner à toute vitesse derrière ses iris bleu nuit.

- Heero… murmure-t-il.

- Et si ça ne marche pas et que ça gâchait tout ? Et si tu…

- Arrête de t'angoisser, je ne vais pas te faire un procès, si ça foire ! s'amuse-t-il. On est assez proches pour dépasser ça, non ?

- Hn.

- Mais il faut que nous y mettions chacun du sien, Heero. Il faut que tu en aies envie, sinon, c'est perdu d'avance.

- A dire vrai… C'est de toi dont j'en envie, répondit-il en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Duo sourit et se blottit contre son torse, avant de relever le visage vers lui.

- C'est un bon début, a-t-il à peine le temps de murmurer avant qu'Heero ne prenne ses lèvres.

Au moment même où commence ce premier baiser, un autre est interrompu, un étage en dessous.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon ange ?

Quatre sourit et caresse la joue de Trowa, au dessus de lui.

- Je pense que Duo a aussi réussi à convaincre Heero, vu l'intensité des émotions qui me parviennent.

- C'est qu'il a dû être aussi convaincant que toi, répond-il en mordillant tendrement son oreille.

- C'est moi qui aie été à bonne école, mon chéri...

- Tu me feras penser à le remercier, demain, demande-t-il en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.

- Si tu… ne me fais pas oublier.. jusqu'à mon nom… oui, je te le… rappellerai… mon amour…

- Ca, je ne peux te le promettre…répond-il en glissant le long de son corps nu.

Quatre ne dit plus rien, submergé par le flot d'émotions qu'il perçoit : les siennes, celles de Trowa, celles de Heero et de Duo…

Au milieu de tout ça, il perçoit comme une petite bulle qui flotte, n'appartenant à aucun des deux couples, une sorte de mélange d'irritation et de joie contenues…

.Le Dragon n'a pas besoin d'empathie pour comprendre ce qui se passe…

… ses deux oreilles lui suffisent parfaitement...

… et son imagination aussi…

Owari.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ca vous aura plu ou fait sourire... Kisu ! Lysa 


End file.
